


The First And Last Things

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has committed a terrible crime; falling in love with a human.<br/>Angel!phil and human!dan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First And Last Things

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: September 23, 2015

The first day Phil glimpsed Daniel Howell from above was the day he fell in love with him.  
He never believed in such a human thing as "love at first sight", or love in any other circumstance other than the love he felt towards Him.  
That sort of love seemed more and more irrelevant every time he glimpsed down from his place in heaven. He would see the brown-haired boy that seemed to radiate euphoria and his whole being would flicker with happiness.

Eventually, just watching him wasn't enough for Phil.  
He needed to touch him; to be able to feel the softness of his hair in-between his fingers, to be able to look into his eyes, to be able to kiss his lips...

Phil knew that this was forbidden, even if Dan had absolutely no idea who he was.  
No angel should be able to feel anything other than His love.

He made up his mind. Phil made his way to where the council sat, hoping for the worst punishment; a fall to earth.

This was wishful thinking, once the entirety of the council knew what he was guilty of, they wouldn't give him a punishment that he would take as the greatest gift anyone could give.

The angel stood before the council, awaiting their permission to begin his plea.

"You may speak, Philip." One of the members states.

"Thank you," Phil replies, bowing respectfully. "I have committed a crime."

The council doesn't even flinch, which unnerves him slightly.

Phil clears his throat before continuing. "I am guilty of loving a human. I would like to request permission to fall to earth."

This time, the room is everything but quiet as the people in the room whisper harshly to themselves.

"You do realize, Philip, that this is an extremely serious offense," someone speaks up.

"I do, but I don't care." more gasps flood through the room. "I am in love with them. You can't change that."

Everyone is suddenly quiet. "Philip, there is an obvious solution to this problem," yet another member says.  
"Kill the human."

"NO!" Phil booms, his voice echoing off the walls. "You will absolutely not touch him." 

"Calm down everyone," someone states smoothly, standing up.  
"Philip, your wish to fall to earth will be granted."

Phil smiles widely at this, bouncing in excitement.

"However, if you make contact with this human you love, they will be killed. Understood?"

The blue-eyed angel's face dropped.  
"But-"

"Understood?" The council member repeats, cutting off his protest.

Sighing dejectedly, he mutters out a weak "yes".

At this statement, someone bursts through the doors behind Phil.  
"This man will take you to where you will begin your fall."

The guard grabs Phil's arms, dragging him out of the room.

"Have a nice rest of your life. Or should I say, Daniel's?"

Then the doors slammed shut.

***One month later***

A big explosion woke Dan, along with the rest of London, up at 5am.

Dan let out a scream, thinking that he had caused this.

Did I leave the oven on? He thought.  
Oh god, maybe that bowl of stir fry I left out attracted a bomber... No, of course not, how unlikely.

Dan scrambled sleepily out of bed and moved to the window. There was a big commotion coming from a couple streets down, complete with emergency vehicles, billowing smoke, and mobs of onlookers.

Curiosity got the best of Dan in the end, resulting in him getting dressed and going to the scene.

Upon his arrival, the crowd had gone down slightly, making it easier to push his way to the front.  
Crime tape blocked the possibility of getting too close, but there was an obvious crater right in the middle of the road, at least a few feet deep.

"What the hell...?" Dan whispered to himself.

"It's doomsday!" A woman shrieked.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just a comet or something." Another person yelled back.

After hearing a few more, creative, theories, he decided he'd seen enough and began his trek home.

"That was a waste of time," he muttered angrily. "could've been sleeping again by-"  
His rant was abruptly stopped by someone slamming into him, full force, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going mate," Dan hissed.

The stranger sticks their hand out for Dan wordlessly.

He takes it and is hoisted back onto his feet.

"Hello," the stranger says uncertainly.

"Hi," Dan says back.

"I'm sorry for running into you, I'm trying to get out of here fast as I can." The man says quickly.

"Oh, um it's alright..."

"You um, wouldn't happen to know where the nearest hotel is, would you?"

As Dan explained how to get to the motel two blocks down, his stomach grew warm.  
It wasn't at all pleasant, and it appeared so suddenly that it caused a sharp intake of breath and his left hand to fly to his stomach.

"Are you alright?!"

"Mhm, I'm going home, goodnight." He responded, weakly shuffling home.

"I didn't get your name!" The man shouts after him. "I'm Phil...Lester? Yeah, Lester!"

"Dan. Dan Howell."

He hears a gasp but ignores it.

***

How could I be so stupid? Phil thinks the next day, as he sits in a shop drinking something humans call "coffee".  
I'm obviously the one that caused him pain; I was warned, and that was strike one. I can't slip up again.

"Oh hey! You're that guy from the other night, aren't you?"

Phil jumps a foot in the air at the sound of Dan's voice.

No no no, this can't be happening...

"Sorry I ran off like that," the brown-haired boy says, sitting down. "My stomach felt better as soon as I got home, must have been that comet, huh?"

Dan is even more beautiful in person, Phil decides.  
His hair and eyes remind him of the coffee he's drinking, somehow making him even more wonderful.  
Honestly, the angel could sit here drinking in Dan's features all day and would be content.

Dan snaps his fingers in front of the other's eyes. "Hello? Phil?"

He immediately snaps out of his trance and smiles apologetically in response, afraid of what punishments Dan would receive if he spoke.

"Hey, you know you don't have to be nervous around me, I don't bite." He said, smiling sweetly.

Phil's chest clenched painfully. He just wants to hold him.

***

It seems to Phil that the people in heaven are making this a game.  
It's been three months since he fell, and he runs into the human he loves every other day.  
It's becoming increasingly harder to restrain himself from pushing Dan against a wall and kissing him.

In these months of mixed torture and happiness, they became best friends.  
Phil doesn't know why the council is allowing this, but he has a sickening feeling that it's going to end cruelly.

Dan, however, is completely oblivious. He's grown to love Phil, unsure if it's romantic or platonic.  
He figures that the sudden urges to run his fingers through the other man's raven black hair is simply a thing a friend would do, nothing more.

Today is Friday, and Dan is convinced to show the other boy how to have fun.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Dan..." Phil protests as yet another drink is pushed into his hand.  
He already feels strange, or as Dan calls it, "tipsy".

"Phil 'ome ooooonn!" Dan slurs, simultaneously moving Phil's drink hand closer to his face. "live a little!"

Phil couldn't bear to disappoint the human, so he downed the drink.

This caused the younger of the two to smile groggily.

A taxi ride and an unhealthy amount of drinks later, both boys were completely shitfaced on the floor of Dan's lounge.

"Phil, d'you like me?" Dan wondered out loud, way too drunk to think about it.  
"'Course I do, Dan." Phil replied, giggling slightly.

"N' I mean like, like like."

Without hesitating, Phil rolled over and sloppily pressed his lips to Dan's.  
The other boy responded immediately, lightly placing his arms around Phil's neck.  
The kiss quickly became a full-blown make out session, with barely enough time in between kisses to breathe.

"'ve been wanting to do that for a while," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips once they finally pull apart.

"Me too."

***

Without even opening his eyes, Phil knew something was wrong.  
He was in an uncomfortable position for one, with his hands chained behind his back and spread painfully apart.  
After his eyes were opened, his whole world seemed to collapse.

The Angel was in a room that was essentially a dungeon; complete with windowless stone walls, a barred door, and barely any light.

That wasn't what made Phil upset, however. across the room with his hands and legs tied to a chair was Dan; his Dan. He looked so scared that he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

"Dan, are you alright?"

He shook his head frantically.  
"W-we've been kidnapped Phil! Whoever took us is going to kill us!"

Phil didn't object to the last bit; he knew that he without a doubt would be killed, Dan still has a slim chance of survival.

"Dan, there's something I need to tell you," he whispered quietly.

The human hummed in response, too panicked to speak.  
"I um... I'm not human. I'm an angel."

Dan blinked. "That would explain a lot of things."

Before he could respond, two angels appeared in the room, right next to Dan.  
His restraints were cut off and the boy was seized by one of them.

Glittering tears streamed down Phil's face.  
"Please! Please! Let him go, please, do whatever you want to me just leave him be!" He sobbed, all compsure he had left slipping away.

Ignoring his cries, the Angel restraining Dan pulled a weapon from their belt.

Phil pulled on his chains. "NO! let him go!" 

The angel in the room not holding Dan cleared his throat and began to speak. "Daniel Howell, you are hereby charged with the illegal acts of falling in love with an angel and harboring a fugitive angel."

Dan and Phils cries both echoed throughout the room as he continued to read on about the importance of the broken rules.  
"...the punishment for these serious crimes equates to death."

"NO! Dan, no!" Phil sobbed, pulling on his chains harder. "PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The Angel's poker faces never wavered. "Say your goodbyes."  
"And be quick about it," another added impatiently.

"Phil?" Dan's voice sounded from across the room.  
Phil's heart broke a little more. He sounded so scared..

"Dan, DAN! Look me in the eyes, love."  
Dan's eyes met Phil's. "I love you Dan Howell. With every inch of my being."

"I love you too Phil Lester," he responded, a fresh wave of tears rolling down is face.

Behind him, an angel raised a sword, and the grip on Dan's arms were tightened.

"One."

"No please! PLEASE! LEAVE HIM BE PLEASE LET HIM G-"

"Two."

"Phil." Dan choked out. "I love-"

"Three."

A metallic sound of a sword sliced through the stink of desperation in the room, rendering both the boys' cries silent.

Dan's body fell to the ground in and unceremonious heap, and blood began to pool out of the fatal wound.

After an agonizing moment, Phil screamed. He just screamed endlessly, with all, but no emotions in it.

"We knew that you would be unable to control yourself at one point," someone spoke from the doorway," therefore making this more of a punishment."

He choked out another agonizing sob, desperately crying out his love's name.

The Angels, as they had been doing, ignored him and picked up the body. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Haven't you caused ENOUGH pain??" He yelled hoarsely after them.

The last time Phil glimpsed Daniel Howell was the day that his heart broke.

\---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't kill me
> 
> Yes I know a fall probably takes longer than a month but just shhhhh
> 
> I'm not religious so tell me if I messed things up or accidentally called someone a duck in French idk xD


End file.
